Fallen
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: Everything was going perfect... until her friends move, get into accidents and get into trouble they can't get out of and the only person there that's left for her is the boy she just realized she loved. Peeta Mellark/ Katniss Everdeen. 3 I donnot own THG
1. Chapter 1

**_I donnot own TWD  
_**

**_Fallen _**

**_Humble Bumble? _**

**_3rd Person. _**

"Katniss..." Johanna whispered to her dazed form, head pressed next to Katniss's. "If you carry on gawking at Mellark then their gonna notice something." Her voice comes out harsh. She moves back into her cross legged sit and shrugs.

"Annie, hold on." Clove stops Annie's 'amazing' story about what Finnick and her did yesterday. They really didn't care about what they had to drink or eat.

"Katniss." Glimmer trys to get her attention.

"Lemme try again." Johanna states and moves so that she's right in front of her face. She makes funny faces at her.

"Blocking the view Jo." Katniss pushed her out of the way.

"Brainless!" Katniss now turns her attention back to the small group.

"What?"

"You were totally just leering over Mellark." Foxface tells her, pointing over to the group of boys across from them.

"Yeah. And not in a subtle way either." Madge agrees.

"Sorry." She puts her attention to the grass. "What were you saying Peeta? I mean Annie." _I have to get a hold on that. _Katniss thought. The group shared a look.

"You like Mellark." Johanna stated.

"No I don't. You're crazy!" Katniss denies.

"You're totally right. Sorry for making that mistake." Jo pauses. "You love Peeta."

"I don't." She yells like a child, throwing her fists in the air.

* * *

_"Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you." _Clove mocks as Katniss, Glimmer and herself are going to English.

_"Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do." _Glimmer joins in.

_"I don't know where you're going. And I don't know why." _They sing together.

"Join in Katniss." Clove tuts at her for not.

_"But listen to your heart, before he tells you goodbye." _Katniss sings and raises an eyebrow. "Good enough?"

"Yes." They reach the class and take their seats next to each other. Mr Abernathy was one of the best teachers, constantly drunk and you don't have to sit with who you hate.

"I don't see why you keep denying it, Kat." Glimmer states, loudly I may add, catching the attention of the entire class and the teacher, including Peeta in the back with Gale.

"Denying what?" A girl in front asks.

"None of your business." Clove snarls and turns back to Katniss. Glaring intently, waiting for an answer.

"I'm not denying anything. What you're both saying is UN-true. Done and dusted."

"That's a lie!" Glimmer screamed, again catching everyone's attention.

* * *

"I can't believe I got a detention." Glimmer whined.

"You interrupted seven times." Katniss stated.

"No."

"Yes." Katniss interrupted her. "I don't see why you keep denying it,_ Kat_." Clove and her count it on their fingers. "That's a lie, you are such an idiot, admit you like him, you're a doof, why can't you just stop arguing with my and agree, you little lying bitch you do like him don't deny it! Is that all of them?" Katniss checks her fingers. "Yes."

"So? I don't understand why he gave me a detention for the bitch one that was hysterical... oh."

"Yeah, oh..." Katniss scowls. "Peeta is gonna think I like someone else."

"AHA!" Clove yells, and Glimmer jumped a foot in the air, pumping her fists. Both of them actually. "You do like him! I knew it!"

"No I don't! But... would it be so bad if I did?"

"No. It would be great. He likes you too."

"I don't like him!"

* * *

"I hate this class, my teacher is horrible, stupid Mr. Glow." Johanna whines. Katniss frowns and walks away, waving happily while walking backwards.

If only she saw Peeta walking back to, doing the same thing. They slammed into each other and fell to the floor, paper from Katniss's folder going everywhere.

"I'm so sorry... Katniss." Peeta notices her. They both go to pick up her stuff. "I promise I didn't see you there."

"It's okay and same to you." They both go for the same paper and their hands brush together. She gasps at the electricity going through her as they touch. She doesn't let him see.

"Thanks for helping me-" Katniss gets cut off by Johanna's yelling.

"YOUNG LOVE! SO CUTE! KISS ALREADY!"

"SHUT UP JO BEAR!" Katniss used her sonofabitch nickname that Jo hated, given to her by (yours truly and) Gale once.

Johanna's growl of a moan could be heard for miles.

"I'll see you around Katniss."

"You too, see you, Peeta." She grabs her now, once again, full folder and goes to scurry away. Only to be stopped by Peeta.

"Wait!" She turns. "What do you have next?"

"Lunch." She smiles. "Then math, Jo bear was moaning 'cause she had Music with Mr.-"

"Glow." They say in unison. "Do you and your friends... maybe wanna... sit with Finnick, Marvel, Cato, Gale and I?"

"Sure." She puts up one finger.

"JO BEAR!" It got her attention. Why not? "Come on! We're gonna be with Peeta for lunch so you can't go running off to wherever you go! C'mon!" Johanna turns and walks over.

"What?"

"Peeta has invited us to sit with them at lunch. We're gonna." Katniss points at Peeta while she talks.

* * *

"Guys," Peeta greets the other four boys/young men at the bench outside. "This is Katniss, Johanna, Annie, Glimmer, Clove, Madge and Jacqui-" He stops himself. "Foxface." Finnick nods at the six girls and waves. "Girls, this is Finnick, Gale, Cato and Marvel."

"Yo." Johanna greets them and plops down in-between to Gale and Cato.

"Sup." Foxface does the same but she sits next to Finnick as does Annie, well Annie sat _on _Finnick.

Glimmer and Clove take their spots next to Cato and Marvel while Madge went with Johanna. Katniss, being original, sat _on the table _with Peeta by her side.

"So?" Glimmer begins. "What do you guys do for fun in this... spot."

"We talk and throw stuff at Mr. Abernathy, I don't. They do." Peeta answers for them all.

"We kinda do the same thing. Except we make fun of Miss. Trinket and her posh accent." The look on Katniss's face when she say's this is too happy for such a thing.

* * *

"That went pretty good, don't you think?" Katniss asked Johanna while they walk home.

"Yeah. Peeta's okay, Gale annoys me though. Cocky man." Johanna tells her and they go their separate ways, seeing as Katniss lived opposite Johanna.

"See you!"

* * *

When Katniss entered her room she couldn't stop thinking about that boy. _Peeta. _

He was so handsome with his blue eyes and golden blonde hair- Wait. _You don't like him! Snap out of it. _

**Shut up, she likes him she's just insecure about love. **

_Am not! _

"Oh god," Katniss realizes. "I like Peeta..."


	2. Moving?

**_I donnot own THG. In the first chapter I accidentally said I donnot own TWD. I don't but I meant THG.  
_**

**_Fallen _**

**_Moving?  
_**

**_3rd Person. _**

"Have you heard?" Johanna greets Glimmer while walking to their first class. "Katniss admitted she liked him, Peeta."

"Really?" She asks, getting excited.

"Yes. She's freaking out though, she's so nervous about it. I have to say, I'm worried. It's been two weeks she told me she did and now she refuses to come in because she's afraid that Gale would tell because she admitted she liked Peeta to him." Johanna goes on. "I went to see her yesterday after school, she was still... not crying but upset."

"Wow, she takes it hard."

"What can you expect? Her dad left her years ago for another woman. Violet, her mum, loved him to pieces." Clove comes up, walking past.

"She knew before me?"

"You're the second person I've told, she trusts the group, she doesn't trust Gale." Johanna says and spots Madge.

"Madge! Come here! I have something to tell you!" She yells, Glimmer runs up to Madge and grabs her arms, pulling her to Johanna, Glimmer smiles.

"What?"

_Here we go again. _

* * *

"Katniss! Lemme in!" _Madge._

"No!" She's actually going to school tomorrow, it's been two weeks. She needs to catch up.

"Please! I have something to tell you. It's pretty huge."

"Okay," Katniss gives in and goes to the door, she opens it and goes to sit back down on her bed. "What is it?"

"There's no easy way to say this," She starts, sitting with Katniss. "Two things. Technically three." She holds Katniss's hand and smiles sadly, she feels tears coming so she speeds it up. "Okay, one is that Gale accidentally told Peeta you liked him. Peeta said he liked you too, actually Peeta said he loved you. Dunno how you'll feel about that." Katniss smiles, happily. "I guess so." She nods. "And, this is the hard part." Katniss now frowns and squeezes her hand. "I got a job-"

"That's so great! Wait, you're only sixteen-"

"My dad's the Mayor of district twelve. I can do what I want. Thank good it's not Principal Snow." Katniss laughs softly.

"I'm moving."

"What?" Madge's tears fall.

"Oh and Peeta is gonna come and see you later. But, I'm moving to France. On Friday-"

"That's only two days away."

"I know."

* * *

"So I'm guessing Madge told you." Johanna states when she came over later, straight after she saw Madge leave the house.

"Yes. God, it's so sudden. Why?"

"She wants to work in Fashion. What can you expect?"

"I dunno," Katniss starts. "It's just one sob fest after another." She smiles. "I'm still gonna kill Gale."

Jo laughs. "I already got revenge, I put itchy baby powder in his gym shorts and underwear when he went for a shower in the men's shower room after P.E." Johanna laughs again, evilly. "So funny. He knew it was me, I got a detention." She frowns but then carry's on to laugh. "Still so worth it."

"That's pretty good, wish I could've been there." Katniss cracks a smile when Johanna continues to laugh hysterically, she practically fell on the floor.

"You should've we could've laughed... for... years an-" Johanna can't finish her sentence because she's laughing so hard.

"I'm gonna get you some water." Katniss walks out the room smiling fondly at her friend.

* * *

"Jo, you've had three glasses of water and you're still laughing. Are you okay? Never mind that, lemme get you another." She once again makes her decent down the stairs, once she had half refilled Johanna's glass - for what felt like the one hundredth time, there was a small but sharp knock on the door.

Sighing, Katniss went to the door - expecting it to be her mother - she threw the door open and walked back to Johanna's drink.

"Excuse me?" _That isn't mum. That's- _

"Katniss?" _Peeta. Oh snap! This is awkward. _She took a long shot.

"Mum?" She tried.

"It's Peeta."

"Oh... come on in." She walks back to the door and ushers him inside the- large- house. "What's up?"

"I came to talk to you. Madge gave me your address, I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine. Take a seat in the living room, I'll be there in a second." She smiles when she sees him go inside, she makes sure she looks okay before walking in.

Johanna long forgotten upstairs.

* * *

"I heard from Gale that you like me-"

"I heard from," She pauses, thinking of the very person who now thinking about makes her want to cry. "Madge that you love me-"

"Oh... wow, I really did say love didn't I?"

"Yeah. Did you mean it?" She sounds so unsure, even to herself.

"Yes." He answers, probably too enthusiastically and quickly. "I did mean it. That okay?"

"I dunno. You'd have to _really _mean it..." She stands.

"I do." _He has no idea, I guess flirting_ _isn't his forté. _She thinks.

"Good." _I'll let it go. _

"So what does this make us-"

"Katniss- whatever- your-middle-name-is Everdeen!" Johanna's voice could be heard all around the house.

"Uh-oh."

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Johanna. She was round before you came over. Oh god. Hide-"

"Why?"

"I don't want her thinking I blew her off, behind the door! Go!" He does as he's told just as Johanna walks through the door.

"Brainless- oh. There you are! I've been waiting for twenty minutes upstairs!"

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"It's okay, anyway, my mum text me I have to go to my little sisters ballet performance."

Katniss nods and waves as she walks out the front door.

"Peeta?" He comes out from behind the door.

"Is she gone?"

"Yeah. C'mon, lets go upstairs before my mum comes home. She'd freak, at least there would be a better hiding spot up there."

* * *

"KATNISS! ARE YOU HOME?!" She hears Prim scream.

"YEAH!" She yells back, oblivious to the fact Peeta can't be seen.

There is a knock on the door moments later followed by a very excited Prim running in. She sees him when it's too late for Katniss to notice he can't be seen. Their sitting on her computer, taking pictures and putting them on twitter, where none of her friends or family can see. They don't have twitter. **( Donnot own twitter.)**

"Who's this?"

"Peeta. Wait. Peeta!"

"Now you notice?" He asks.

"Yeah." She gulps. "Might as well tell her. Prim, you can't tell mum. _Yet. _But Peeta-"

"The boy from the bakery!" She exclaims.

"Yes. We're dating now."

"How long?" Her little sister doesn't seem phased by that fact.

"A few hours."

"Oh... is that all?" Katniss nods. "I came in here to tell you Dylan's here."

"Who?" He mouths to her.

"Our older 'brother'. He's a friend of mine and he's like my brother." She explains.

_I guess we have to face them._

* * *

**Did you like it? **


	3. Chapter 3

**_I donnot own THG. In the first chapter I accidentally said I donnot own TWD. I don't but I meant THG.  
_**

**_Fallen _**

**_Secret  
_**

**_3rd Person. _**

"What did you and Madge talk about?" Dylan asked her.

"Reptiles. Me and Peeta." Peeta and Katniss had been dating for four months and the only people who knew were Dylan, Madge and Prim. No one else.

He nods and continues to strum on his guitar. "You wanna play something?" She nods and grabbed her own from the corner.

"You play?" Peeta asks, from the foot of the bed.

"Yes. Ever since I was twelve."

"What shall we play?"

"I will not live up to the potential but... Iris?" **(Donnot own Iris. I love it though!) **

He nods and strums louder. She joins moments later.

_Italics - Katniss. _

**Bold - Dylan. **

Underline - Both.  


**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

** 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**  
** You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**  
** And I don't want to go home right now**

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
_ And all I can breathe is your life_  
_ 'Cause sooner or later it's over_  
_ I just don't want to miss you tonight_

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_ (best line in history by the way. My favorite part!)  
**Or the moment of truth in your lies**  
** When everything feels like the movies**  
** Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_ 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
**When everything's meant to be broken**  
** I just want you to know who I am**

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_ 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_ When everything's meant to be broken_  
_ I just want you to know who I am_

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
** I just want you to know who I am**  
_ I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
**I just want you to know who I am**

Peeta claps and Dylan takes a pretend 'bow' from his spot on the bed, which failed.

"Okay? My turn." Dylan tells her. "With or without you?"

She nods and strums her guitar.

**See the stone set in your eyes**  
** See the thorn twist in your side**  
** I wait for you**

**Sleight of hand and twist of fate**  
** On a bed of nails she makes me wait**  
** And I wait without you**

With or without you  
With or without you

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You gave it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

_And you give yourself away_  
_ And you give yourself away_  
_ And you give_  
_ And you give_  
_ And you give yourself away_

**My hands are tied, my body bruised**  
** She's got me with**  
_Nothing to win and_  
_ Nothing left to lose_

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you

**Ooooooooo**  
** Ooooo**_oooo_  
_ Ooooooooo_

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you

Once again Peeta claps. Smiling and laughing as Dylan stands, taking a bow and dragging Katniss with him the two bump shoulders and she falls back on the bed on her side. Dylan laughs and pushes her over a little so he can sit.

"Go to your boyfriend." Her head hits Peeta's knee and she gets up, going to sit cross legged next to him.

* * *

_Still nothing? _Madge messages her on Feed Base. ( I made it up) She's trying to get enough connection to video call Madge.

**No.**

_C'mon.  
_

**I'm sorry, it's this damn Capitol technology. **

Jo! Hurry it! Clove now messages over group chat.

**Shut up. **

**Wait... **

GOT IT? 

**No. Wait... yes! Call me. **

A few seconds later Madge's name appears. _Madge Undersea is calling. **Deny. Answer.**_

She clicks the answer button.

"Hey-"

"You're never gonna guess what Katniss just told me!"

* * *

"Katniss." Johanna gets her attention from her locker. Katniss turns her head to look at her.

"What?"

"Madge told me something interesting over video call yesterday..." Katniss turns back to her locker, worried face on.

"What's that?"

"She told me that... you were planning on going into the singing business," Katniss breathes out a sigh of relief. "And you're dating Mellark."

"Who else knows?"

"Clove."

"That it?"

"Yes."

"Promise you won't tell Annie, Glimmer or Foxface?"

"I promise. But Clove said she was going to tell them-"

She doesn't get to finish her sentence before Katniss is storming off. "And Madge did not lie."

* * *

"CLOVE!" Her voice could be heard for miles.

"What?"

"Have you told anyone?" She asks when she reaches her.

"No. And I'm not gonna. Okay?" Katniss nods and glances at Peeta who's looking at her, confused. She nods in his direction and she thanks its an empty hallway apart from them. Clove turns to look at whom she nodded to.

"I leave you two alone." She walks off, doing what she said.

* * *

"Hey." Prim greets Katniss and Peeta when she walks in. Their watching 'The Walking Dead' **(Donnot own but I love, I stayed up til 2AM with my sister watching it.) **

"Whats this?" She asks.

"The walking dead. You aren't allowed to watch it."

"Why not?"

"This is ending. Then it's episode two. You aren't allowed to watch the beginning of that one." Katniss points out. "Plus you'll disturb me from gawking over Rick and Daryl. So fit." **(I did this.) **Peeta looks at her weirdly and looks a little offended. "I still love you." He smiles and kisses her.

"Where's mum?"

"Working." Prim tells her and rushes up the stairs when the credits of the first one come on.

"Good girl. I'll call you down after."

"Okay!" She yells back.

Episode two starts and Katniss frowns at the gore already coming from it. And sex. Shane and Lori are going at it like dogs.

"So gross..." She whispers.

Then the walkers are pulling the horses guts out, millions of walkers everywhere, Rick appears and hits his head.

"Ow. Poor man, love him."

_"There's good news?" _

_"No." _

_"Listen, I dunno who you are but I don't mind telling you - I'm a little concerned in here." _

"No doubt! " Katniss yells at the TV. Peeta stares intently at it - thinking the same. "You're stuck in a walker... death trap! There here, there, everywhere!" She continues.

* * *

_"My god it's like Times square down there." _

"Really? Times square is full of millions of walkers?" Peeta asks, sarcastically.

* * *

"Well, that was... gross." Prim tells them after the episode.

"Yeah." Katniss starts. "Wanna watch another?"

"Sure!"

* * *

_What song now..._ She thought, scrolling down on her computer. _Serpents... _Katniss clicked on the song, revealing it's lyrics. _It's part of 'The Walking Dead' soundtrack... Oh! Is this the song when he sent Carol away, I loved her! She better come back or god help the write- Okay! Getting off subject... I better stay off it for a minute, it'll annoy me if I don't. Her and Daryl were meant to be! Screw Ed! Screw Beth! Beth and Daryl? EW their ship name is Deth sounds a lot like Death huh? She shouldn't be with either of the brothers, I think. I mean her and Merle, when he was alive, Meth. Isn't that a drug?! And then with Daryl, well you already know that one. Maybe I should focus on the song... Serpents in my- Peeta. Peeta. Daryl Dixon plus Carol Peletier equals love and Caryl. _

"Wow, I need a life."


End file.
